


my heart among the stars

by Forever_in_Your_Heart



Series: KibaIno Week 2016 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Engagement, F/M, Fireworks, Fluff, KibaIno Week, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7468644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_in_Your_Heart/pseuds/Forever_in_Your_Heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>here's to us</p>
            </blockquote>





	my heart among the stars

"I love you," Ino whispers into the warm skin of his neck, body pressed tightly against his. Kiba grins, eyes bright with the reflections of the fireworks above them and he squeezes her fingers, tangled up with his.

His reply is drowned out by the loud burst of colour in the sky but she feels it in her blood, burning in her bones.  He kisses the back of her hand and she can feel his warmth sink through her skin and flow through her veins, heat her every inch. He pulls her a bit closer as people cheer, dazzled by radiant explosions and Ino looks deep in his eyes, feels her heart skip a beat.

"Here's to us," he murmurs, voice ghosting over her lips and she can taste his breathing, feels as bright as every star in the sky.

"To us," she agrees just as another firework goes off, silver and gold lighting up the night. He kisses her, mouth meeting hers in just the right way and she almost believes that this _is_ all for them, a celebration from all of Konoha for their brand new engagement. Her ring shines bright with a rainbow of colours, catching the glittering sky and she knows this where she belongs, where she always wants to be.

They've promised each other forever and this feels like the perfect way to start the rest of their lives, with all of Konoha cheering around them. Ino beams into his lips, can't help the happiness bubbling beneath her skin and Kiba's arms pull her into his lap, a laugh spilling off her tongue.

 _Here's to us,_ she thinks, heart soaring beside the moon, _here's to our forever._

Konoha celebrates the anniversary of the war's end and Ino holds Kiba near, celebrates the beginning of happily ever after.

_here's to us_


End file.
